


Don't go

by nekohalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Implied Crush, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Overthinking, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, can be read platonic or romantic though, comfort kisses, ne beta we die like the trio, no beta we die like idots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohalo/pseuds/nekohalo
Summary: Skeppy starts overthinking on Bad and Quackitys friendship.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 15
Kudos: 341





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happytwt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Happytwt).



> im in shambles you all bullied me to post this fic

Bads have been spending a lot more time with Quackity lately. At first, Skeppy didn't notice, nor did he really mind, but he did come to a slow realization on the amount of time they spent together.

Skeppy lied in bed scrolling down his twitter timeline only to see it filled with clips and pictures and Bad and Quackity, whether they be screaming at each other or Quackity teasing the other man.

He came across a clip, it was Quackity flirting with Bad, saying he’d whisk him away from Skeppy along with some sexual jokes. Something itched under Skeppys skin.

Bad was allowed to spend time with people, of course. Skeppy wasn’t his boyfriend or anything, Bad wasn’t his and he never would be. That didn’t mean it hurt any less.

The thought of losing Bad scared Skeppy, a lot. He scrolled down his timeline but it was all about _them_ , Skeppy muttered to himself and got up, he needed some air.

Skeppy left the apartment he and bad shared walking outside, he got his keys and went into his car. A drive would take his mind off all of it, right?

Skeppy turned on the car and started driving around, no where specific, just around the block to distract himself. He felt his phone buzz, he parked the car to the side. Quackity was calling him.

 _‘It’s like he’s following me’_ Skeppy thought, he picked up the phone and greeted Quackity with an uplifted tone.

Quackity laughed, “Hey Skeppy- Hey Skeppy, I gotta tell you something and I’m gonna level with you, can I level with you, Skeppy?”

“You can try, but it probably won't work, what is it?” Skeppy took note that Quackity was probably streaming.

Quackity and Skeppy talked, Quackity saying things along the lines of him streaming with Bad and Bad saying he didn't want him there. Skeppy bantered back with them, he knew it was all light hearted fun for the viewers, they we’re all just joking around.

But when he hung up he headed straight back home, the car was silent and his head was full. He wanted to lie down.

* * *

Skeppy had been lying down for about 20 minutes. Everything ached, he could feel a couple tears fall down his face. He didn’t really care.

‘He’s moving on, you’re always busy why wouldn’t he?’ Skeppy knew he wasn’t the best with his schedule lately. The idea of Quackity actually taking Bad from him made him crumble, because if Bad _did_ decide Skeppy wasn’t enough, he would leave. Him and Quackity talked all the time. He even called him a discount Skeppy, with some work he was sure he could just move on to Quackity.

Skeppy whined to himself and sat up. He walked up to Bads room, slowly opening the door not knowing if he was still streaming with quackity or not.

He gently opened the door, Bad swung his head, “Hey, Skeppy-” he took a double take, “-Woah wait- Skeppy are you okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Skeppy cracked, “I und-derstand if you.. Want a new best friend..”

Bad got up from his chair and went to wipe skeppys tears, “Skeppy, what are you talking about? What happened?”

“Quackity…” Skeppy sniffled.

“What about Quackity?”

Skeppy shakily inhaled, “I know you.. Want to be with quackity.. And not me..”

Skeppys voice strained, “But- But I can be better. I promise, please don’t go,”

“I'll- I'll-“ Skeppy choked on a sob, “I'll try and stop being busy, Bad- just jus- please..”

“Skeppy,” Bad cautiously placed his hand on Skeppys hip, as if he’d scare him away if he moved too abnormally.

Skeppy whimpered, “I’ll try and spend time with you more, I- I’m sorry-”

Bad tugged Skeppy closer to him, Skeppy grasped onto Bads hoodie burrowing his face into the others neck.

“Skeppy,” Bad could feel Skeppys tears falling against his skin, “I'm not gonna leave you for Quackity”

There was a moment of silence before Skeppys voice cracked, “You’re not?”

“No, of course not..” Bads heart sank, “I miss you, I always do, but I'm never gonna replace you..”

Bad ran his hand up and down Skeppys back soothingly, he could feel the other trembling in his arms, “Why would I ever replace you?”

Bad hummed, “You’re so great, and amazing, you’re irreplaceable, Skeppy,” Bad turned his head to gently kiss Skeppys head, “Quackity could never be as great as you.. you muffin...”

Skeppys grip on Bads hoodie softened. As minutes went by, Skeppy slowly calmed as Bad ran his hand along his back.

Skeppy lifted his head to look bad in the eyes, “You mean that?”

Bad chuckled softly, “Of course I do.”

Skeppy hummed in content and wrapped his arms around Bads neck, “I'm tired,”

Skeppys eyes were red, puffy, and droopy. Bad parted from Skeppy, and sat onto his bed.

“Do y’wanna cuddle?” 

Skeppy chuckled sadly moving forward, “I thought you hated being touchy..”

“I do,” Bad watched as Skeppy lied down onto the bed, “but you’re different,”

Skeppys heart fluttered, “oh.. am I?”

Bad lied next to Skeppy taking him in his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “always.”

Bad continued running his hand up and down Skeppys back, whispering small compliments to the other in between kisses that he’d gently press against his head. When he felt Skeppys breathing steady, and the man go limp in his arms, he placed one last kiss onto his head.

“I love you, Skeppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i may be touch starved o|--<


End file.
